Quirk ideas
by Lazytitan42
Summary: Various ideas for quirks in the my hero academia world. T because of i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

I feel like I should start this by saying this isn't going to have short story's or oc's in it unless I get bored. Some of these may be broken but "All men are not created equal" if you have a request for a quirk for me to make a profile on leave it in the comments.

Quirk 1- sound manipulation.

The quirk: Allows the user to manipulate sound waves they come in contact with (can hear).

Possible moves: can change voice or create sound effects. Could bring together a whole bunch of noise in one spot to disorient opponents.

Limitations: Cannot increase or decrease the sound only move or change it. Limited defense and offense, mostly a utility quirk.

Visuals: not much besides when making a noise (clapping, snapping, yelling, etc).

Side effects: use of this quirk can cause bleeding from the ear or weakness due to constant vibrations going through the body.

Inspiration: Present mic

Ideal setting: A busy city with lots of noise constantly going on.

Worst setting: Country sides with few people.

This is my first time posting on this site. At the moment I plan on doing this whenever I get a good idea so I won't post a whole lot since these come randomly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Quirk 2- Druid

The quirk: Allows the user to talk to and do plant "magic" (abilities of the quirk) on plants they have studied.

Possible moves: can talk to plants (this works even without study), can cause sudden growth of plants, can control plants actions (make a tree swing its branches to hit someone.

Limitations: can only be used on living plants and ones they have studied. Plants already affected by quirks are unaffected. Even while under their powers its still a plant so no holding down all might or the like)

Visuals: Gets a glowing green aura around them while using quirk.

Side effects: Each use can be tiring, overuse can cause the user to gain plant like qualities until given time to rest.

Inspiration: D&D druid. The idea of a more biological Jack Blank from "Accidental hero". Ibara Shiozawa (vine hair from 1-B cause i know i have trouble remembering some of their names)

Ideal setting: heavily forested areas, parks,

Worst setting: the city, most of the settings in the series (will kick butt in joint training forest though)

_  
Author notes:  
Noticed it didn't bold like I had planned last time so I hope this works for y'all. Sorry if I seemed a little unistred last time i was kinda nervous. I think this one is pretty interesting entirely for the fact they would be useless unless they were prepared in most situations and yet still be powerful. All Quirks are free to take for OCs in stories or just for fun but leave in the comments or PM me what you did with it, I try to leave uses more vague since i can get really into possible uses of powers and I want people to come up with their own. Sorry for making this so long winded. I just kinda feel bad for making the authors note last time so short despite having so much to say. Anywho, ill write again when an idea pops into my head that im willing to put out in public. See ya later. 


	3. Chapter 3

Quirk 3- Static

The quirk: Allows the user to dissolve into a staticky figure and in this form the user can cause static in devices causings visual static on a screen or audio static through something with a speaker or even both

Possible moves: Can freely shift from static form to normal form (It's fade to static or fade from static). Can target specific devices or can create a field that creates the static effect.

Limitations: Has a distance limit of 150 feet

Visuals: The only visual is when they change into a staticky form.

Side effects: Will sometimes shift when scared or upset and when this happens the power has a radius relative to the severity of the emotion but has no control over this field until they calm down.

Inspiration: N/A

Ideal setting: High tech area including cities and military/government buildings.

Worst setting: Low tech areas such as open ocean or the forest

Personal feelings on quirk: I would imagine this would be a quirk seen as villainous since you would need to turn into a static monster looking thing to use it and at the same time i feel like the government would definitely try to kidnap and experiment or hire anyone who can go "Bada bing bada no communication or surveillance equipment"

Author notes:

Who has two thumbs and completely forgot he had a story until he saw something similar? This guy! In all seriousness I'm sorry for the long gap (even though I'm sure no one actually cares), I have a bad habit of living up to my account name. Anywho as a return special i'm going to be doing a character file after this for one of the quirks I have done up to this point.


	4. Sorry for the long break

Authors note: Oh hey look I changed the format again! It's not like I do that everytime I post a new chapter. Anywho this is my apology for the break story I promised, so here you go, the character file no one actually asked for. Ima go take a nap. Hope you enjoy!

Name: Yanagi Ayako

Occupation: Middle school teacher/villian

Quirk: Druid

Appearance: A small old woman with grey hair and laugh lines

Personality: As her students can attest she is a very kind and understanding person but she also has a side to her most would consider evil even though in her mind she is doing a good thing.

Acquaintances from the show: Aizawa is hunting her villian persona. Provides Nezu with some of the best tea leaves from her personal garden.

Bio:Early on in life she befriended many plants and held them to the same standards she held people until one day she was talking to a tree that was always in the forest nearby and she found out a big company had been pumping its waste into the forest and was poisoning a lot of the vegetation in the forest and just as anyone would do when they found out someone was hurting a friend, she got mad. She was only 10 when the tree died due to the pollution. The anger she felt built up and without even thinking she went to the building and destroyed it by having vines overtake the building and trees grow and heavily damage the foundation of the building. Years later and she went into education and started teaching children right and wrong alongside her lessons so that they would never do something so cruel as to needlessly harm the environment. All the while at night she would sneak to get close to a major corporations headquarters that harmed the environment and destroy it before slipping away to plan her lessons for the next school day.


	5. Chapter 4 (sorry for putting in a repeat

Quirk 4- Look at me

The quirk: Allows the user to become stronger, faster, and more durable the more people are looking at them.

Possible moves: Besides pulling an All Might and naming their punches I Can't think of any in fight moves specific to this quirk

Limitations: can be powered through people watching through television but only if its relatively recent (within 1 minute of real life).

Visuals: Sparkles and glitter appear around them.

Side effects: will probably lead to a obsession with people looking at them.

Inspiration: I know I got this from somewhere I just can't remember from where.

Ideal setting: Populated areas, parks, city street.

Worst setting: Alleyways, unpopulated areas.

Personal feelings on quirk: Mt. lady and Ayoyama would probably love to have this quirk. I on the other hand would prefer a different quirk if given a chance cause that would be useless if you were a underground hero (which would be my preference next to a support hero like recovery girl)

Author notes:

Hey folks. I actually remembered this existed so I updated it again. With the whole quarantine thing going on I'm probably going to have lots of time on my hands so if i'm especially inspired I may even do two quirks a week till this all blows over. Hope yall stay safe. (Also i'm sorry about the quirks name I just couldn't think of anything that describes it or is a clever reference/pun.)


	6. Chapter5

Quirk 5- Eye of the beholder

The quirk: Allows a person to see the true look of something rather than what others see. Can see in all color spectrums and at night and in blinding light. Can even see through illusions or shape shifts such as Toga. Can be turned on or off.

Possible moves: Change what they can see (ex. See only infrared or only see through illusions)

Limitations: Can cause great confusion to the user when activated and only seeing one thing beyond human eyes and almost overload the brain when used seeing all visuals.

Visuals: When quirk is activated the users iris turn a vibrant blue that almost seems to glow.

Side effects: lower than average vision when not using quirk. Brain can be overloaded and turn off the quirk for a while to avoid brain damage if used to much.

Inspiration: Leonardo Watch's eye powers from Blood Brigade Battlefront.

Ideal setting: N/A

Worst setting: N/A

Personal feelings on quirk: I get headaches from seeing especially bright orange so I'm pretty sure this quirk would kill me.

Author notes: … I don't have an excuse this time. I apologize for saying that I'd update once a week. Things came up that I don't want to talk about and I won't promise more consistent updates but I'll try and do that. Stay safe everyone and please stay inside if not for yourself than for other people you may come into contact with.


	7. Chapter6

Quirk 6- Roulette

The quirk: each time the quirk is activated a random effect is caused. Examples include creating a sudden storm front in your area, bubbles coming out of your nose, skin suddenly changing color, the opponents quirk stops working or even stops existing, everything you see in now tinted pink, one of the people in the area develops a random quirk, and even sudden death of a random person.

Possible moves: spin the wheel (wait until the opponent is in a vulnerable position or they are easily scared, then cause an effect). Roulette rush: (In a last ditch effort to get a useful effect the user runs at their opponent using their quirk over and over again while they are running and hoping for something not harmful to them and that defeats the opponent.)

Limitations: Have literally no control over the effect in any way besides the quirk will never create a situation when the user has no way to die. User can still die if there is a chance they could survive the effect though.

Visuals: No visuals but each time the quirk is used the user emits a clicking sound like a prize wheel and when the clicking stops the effect happens.

Side effects: No side effects.

Inspiration:

Ideal setting: low to no population density areas.

Worst setting: Large populated areas.

Personal feelings on quirk: I would absolutely love this quirk up until the point it goes "that random person has their blood turn to fire". And after that I would probably never use the quirk again. _

Author notes: Ya that's right, I updated without a least a month worth of in between time *cackle* BOW BEFORE MY LIMITLESS POWE- *coughs* well never mind then. Have a good day and stay safe.


	8. Chaper7

Quirk 7- Shadow space

The quirk: Allows the user to use any shadow as a storage space for any item or even living people.

Possible moves: Snatch: (the user tricks their opponent into stepping on their shadow allowing them to bring them into the shadow space) Armory: Store weapons in shadow inside user's pocket , user's shadow, or a place the user frequents to always have a weapon on hand to fight any opponent)

Limitations: When the shadow disappears, because of light or the object creating the shadow being destroyed, whatever was stored in the shadow appears in the space where the shadow was. Whatever is put in the shadow has its weight added to the object casting the shadow. The user can not enter the shadow space.

Visuals: When something is being put into or pulled out of the shadow it is pitch black until it is no longer connected to the shadow. The inside of the space is a flat black surface with a purple sky that seems to go on forever.

Side effects: If the user has items stored in the shadow of something they own or on themselves it gets harder to move due to the weight.

Inspiration: Inventory from video games, and Mr. Compress.

Ideal setting: Area the user has previously stored useful items

Worst setting: Overcast days where there are almost no shadows

Personal feelings on quirk: This quirk would probably be best put to use as a thief since taking people would be very heavy and taking little things by walking past them would be possibly the easiest way to steal without some kinda teleportation or portal quirk. Could also be used by moving businesses to give their trucks a much higher capacity. I would love to have this but I would mostly just store snacks in places I go to a lot.

Author notes: See, look at that, I'm holding up to my promise to try my best and update more frequently. I don't really have anything much to say so remember to stay safe and have a good day.


	9. Chapter8

Quirk 8- Presence

The quirk: allows someone to manipulate how other people subconsciously perceive them. User can make others subconsciously perceive them as a certain way such as seeming trustworthy or seeming slightly unnatural if needed. Can even magnify or almost erase any presence they may naturally have making people subconsciously not notice them unless they do something to draw attention or make everyone pay attention to them despite the situation that may distract them. Can be used even outside of in the person slowing the effect to transfer onto any tv or even novelized appearances they may have.

Possible moves: Notice me not: erase all presence before going into somewhere making stealth easier. The use of that move also messes with the instincts of most trained fighters since their instincts don't warn of the other person's presence or next move. Hey listen: maximize presence making it so no matter the situation people will be paying at least a little attention to you even in loud and chaotic situations. You can trust me: User makes themselves seem extremely trust worthy allowing them to talk people into doing things they might not have done other wise.

Limitations: User can only change their own presence, not the presence of others.

Visuals: When using the quirk the users eyes will quickly flash a bright color that is the opposite of their natural eye color on the color wheel (blue to orange, green to purple/pink, etc.).

Side effects: Each use slowly drains at the personality of the user making it so if they are constantly using their power they will start to adopt the personality of the presence they have been channeling (this will lead into potential brain damage in the case of no presence or highly enhanced presence).

Inspiration: I naturally have very little presence and people staring right at me tend not to notice me until I move or say something, so I thought it would be cool if there was a power that would allow you to explore a lot of the uses of different kinds of presences.

Ideal setting: Anywhere with people.

Worst setting: Isolation.

Personal feelings on quirk: This quirk would be a major boon for a hostage negotiator but in the hands of a criminal, famous person, or rich person (or a politician and in that case they are all of the above) it would be disastrous. (A internet cookie to who knows what book I'm referencing) Also if AFO had this I think the world would just be over by now.

Author notes: Hi. Don't have much to say besides I'm thinking about maybe putting up a character page for one of the quirks I've done and it's probably gonna be one of the ones I've received positive comments for so that's static and shadow storage at the moment. That's not a push for a comment either I'm just explaining why I may end up picking static despite it being one of the first three instead of one of the newer ones.


	10. ChapterGUN

Joke Quirk 1- Gun

The quirk: Has a gun

Possible moves: Shoot: fires bullet out of gun. Reload: Allows more bullets to be shot out of gun.

Limitations: Needs bullets. Is gun.

Visuals: Gun

Side effects: Needs a permit.

Inspiration: Sleep depravation

Ideal setting: Gun area

Worst setting: No gun area.

Personal feelings on quirk: This quirk is OP someone send a email to the developers. PLZ nerf

Author notes: I'm bored and sleep deprived and honestly I'm more surprised I haven't just posted gun sooner.


	11. Chapter 9

Quirk 9- Death note (Warning: mention of suicide- if uncomfortable with that skip possible moves)

The quirk: when the user dies they can send a note to their past self saying anything but most likely will be about how they died. It's done physically not physically at the moment of death.

Possible moves: WTF?-user kills themselves to send a message to their past self about any info or a message they want them to have without having the prerequisite of how they died (example: "the villain is hiding down the left ally not the right")

Limitations: Note can be read by anybody possibly changing the predicted future. Note cant be sent past a week before the death.

Visuals:a note appears in a burst of golden light and falls to the ground in front of the user.

Side effects: Probably some physiological damage from constantly receiving notes from their own dead selves. (bonus damage if WTF? Is used)

Inspiration: play on the name of death note, I think there are a few anime with this premise that I watched like two episodes of but I can't remember the names or much about them.

Ideal setting: Place notes can be read

Worst setting: Place notes cant be read (these sections only really apply to a few quirks so i'm thinking of swapping them out for something else like maybe existing quirk they would work well with or against or something of the sort.

Personal feelings on quirk: Seems like an expensive quirk due to the probably needed therapy but very useful for simply living your life no matter the occupation. Seems limited in hero or villain use unless you are willing to use WTF?, although it seems very useful for police or firefighting jobs.

Author notes: I dont know the fanfiction net rules on mentions of suicide so I put the warning on top and made sure to only refer to it by the move name outside of its description but if im breaking any rules or people feel uncomfortable with the dark turn of this quirk ill take it down and replace it with a more positive quirk. Stay safe everyone.


End file.
